narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Yuri Tamachi
As of November 7, 2014; the creator of this characters has edited her post-series status after reading the final chapter. As of August 20, 2013; the creator of Yuri Tamachi has remade almost everything about this character. "To be honest... I think Naruto was right, people do make their own destiny... and I won't say that Naruto was right again." -''Yuri, to Sakura during the Fourth Shinobi War. '' '' 'Yuri Tamachi 'was created by KobushiYuki from Deviantart and Shiranai Atsune from Fanfiction.net, although they are the same person. Throughout her childhood, she was depicted as lonely shut-in girl, with her parents not telling her of her true nature in such a young age. Her parents and older sister, Chifuyu, are always out on missions or errands and due to that, she grew used to her loneliness. Her clan, the Tamachis, were well aware of their coup'de'at against Konohagakure but for some reason, chose to remain silent about it. The Tamachi clan were harbored to be a clan of wisemen, but that was starting to question as rumors of them began to spread around the country. After graduating from the academy, her anti-social persona had gradually made her the title, 'The Female Sasuke' but soon wore off sometime prior to the beginning of the Chuunin Exams Arc. She was a part of Kakashi's group during the Fourth Shinobi War. |} 'Background' Throughout majority of her childhood, she was depicted as a lonely shut-in who was also an arrogant anti-social. Her parents had both told her that the outside world was a cruel and wicked world where there was no love. Because of her grandparents being the clan's elders, she was well-respected in the clan but nonetheless, shunned and socially-bullied by others. Yuri mostly spends the outdoors in the backyard, training all by herself due to the fact that her parents were absent most of the time. She had once desired new friends and snuck out of the house in a disguise. When she had arrived in the Konohagakure village, she had discovered a group of girls trash-talking about her, with Yuri thinking that her parents were right, when one of the girls noticed her, she had immediately discovered who she was and she, along with her group of friends immediately chased her. Yuri had tripped and fell, causing her knee to be minorly injured. When the group of girls caught up to her, they immediately beat her up and left her to rot, sobbing. And that was when Yuri had met Haruno Sakura, who knew what Yuri had felt. Sakura, who knew of Yuri and her heritege, took her back to her home and nursed her back to health... and that was when their friendship began. With a little advice from Sakura, Yuri had tried to accept the world and after meeting Sakura, Yuri's view of the world changed, that not all people are cruel and evil. So... from then on, Yuri, will time-to-time sneak out of her home and try to hang out with Sakura, and her new friends. But when her parents had been killed in action and her sister had gone missing, Yuri had been taken under the wing of her grandparents, who taught her how to be wise, calm and modest, but those attitudes gradually drifted away after Yuri had noticed Naruto. 'Personality' Childhood to Part I She was just an average locked-up, anti-social, shut-in. But soon after meeting Sakura, Yuri had became more confident in herself and started acting a bit more social and humorous. Such as trying to be like Naruto, not knowing that he was the kyuubi host. After graduating from the academy, she had began admiring both Naruto and Sakura, but started disliking Sasuke. Realizing that her skills matched his, she began noticing him as a notable and worthy rival, but then she started acting almost like him, getting admirers and haters, and she is quite annoyed when Sasuke sneered at her. It briefly made her blush but tried to hide it with irritation. She has been also shown to have had a crush on Naruto, but soon wore away after developing feelings for Sasuke; and soon became a rival to both Sakura and Ino, who both have feelings for him as well. But after the Chuunin Exams Arc, she seems to have taken herself under the wings of her elders, she had easily guided her teammates to victory in the second part of the exams- with her sense noting her new personality as to being wise and calm-natured, including an act of 'coolness' in comparison to Sasuke, much to her dismay. She also hates her title, 'The Female Sasuke', as her personality and skills are quite similiar to his. Part II Not much of her personality has changed drastically, except that she now has become the most sociable person in Konohagakure and due to that, she had led her clan into one of the top, probably implying a more of a leadership personality. She is also more confident in herself and can now stand in her own feet, as the lily had blossomed into an adult. 'Appearance' She had long brown hair, two long locks hanging on her shoulders (one on one side) and three locks dangling on her temple and three big spikes between the long locks of her hair. Throughout the series, her hairstyle remained quite the same, but changed drastically as she began using a ponytail during the Fourth Great Shinobi War and as a jonin ninja. She wears her headband protector on her forehead. Younger outfit She wore a purple kimono, decorated with red flowers; her hair was shorter and tied into two pigtail buns, making her look like a younger version of Tenten.. When she first arrived in the academy, she was wearing short pigtails and pre-shippuden outfit.. Her Pre-Shippuden Outfit A short sleeved turquoise shirt with silver collar and knee-length turquoise shorts. Shippuden Outfit Not much is changed. Her hair is longer, she's taller, her shorts are now pants, her sleeves are longer. She is wearing the silver bracelet that Sasuke gave her. Kuroi Dragon Her Kuroi Dragon out consists of a long-sleeved white shirt with the organization's logo in it, which is a black chinese-like dragon, and there is a high-collar which only covers the back and she wears her usual turquoise pants. Her hairstyle is also tied up in a ponytail. Jonin/Anbu Outfit She has the anbu tattoo on her left shoulder, she is wearing a dark brown sleeveless top netted V-collar, and a skirt which the flap on the front is longer, her sandals are black. As always, her medic kit is just on her waist and her weapon case is on her right side. On A to S ranked missions, she is seen with her silver sword with black lining on her left side. 'Abilities''' Her chakra controlling abilities could almost rival Sakura's, but due to Sakura's immense and intense attitude and knowledge, Yuri knows that she could never beat Sakura's. Yuri's wisdom and calm-nature, usually a combination of personalities from the Tamachi clan, had given her the advantage of easily beating her opponent, especially due to their arrogant, selfish and self-centered natured. It had also been said that Yuri's skills, speed and strength can rival Sasuke's. Tamachi Eye The Tamachi Eye, like all Tamachis are usual given at birth, has the ability to see what the opponent will do next. By overexerting it, it will cause her to temporairly damage her eyesight and be blind for the minimum time, which is a week. Overexerting it multiple times in a row will cause her to be permanently blind. Side effect include her blood forming in her eyes and it subsitutes tears. 'Part I' She is shown to be good friends with Sakura and Ino even though they are on different teams. Nothing much about her can be noted except she has participated in the Chuunin Exams and in the Konoha Invasion Arc. But during one mission with Sasuke has made them closer, with Sasuke giving her a betrothal gift and the two starting a secret relationship, as both agreed that it may cause some serious problems for the two of them. It seems that the two are suspisciously and had gradually became closer with one another, going as far as spending almost every mission with each other and even once spent the night in the same house. After Sasuke's reunion with Itachi, the two seems to have grown more distant but maintained their loving relationship. But after Sasuke's departure, she had grown distant from everybody else except her fellow clan members- but remained broken on the inside. 'Part II' Heartbroken at the news of Sasuke's defection, Yuri now usually spends her time trying to take her mind off of things by doing missions, helping out in the clan or volunteering at the hospital. A couple of months after Sasuke's departure, Yuri had started to become more sociable. Keeping a secret from the village, Yuri actually still has feelings for Sasuke, and during those times when she was out on missions- especially on solo ones- she has secret meetings with him, confirming that they both still have feelings for one another. During one incident, Yuri has become a member of an organization called the Kuroi Dragon, where she is the leader. Her team is now a part of Konohagakure, although they are partially mercenaries, as they all took an unanimous vote of surrender. While Yuri has been pardoned, the rest of her teammates are spending their punishments, up until prior the Fourth Great Shinobi War. Yuri, along with her Kuroi Dragon and Team Ren teammates are now a part of the Fourth Great Shinobi War- and Yuri has been placed in Kakashi's division. Epilogue Although initially (and very deeply) heartbroken of Sasuke breaking it off with her, she is shown to be living happily with her family: loving her current husband, Gaara, as well as her daughter Mimori. Although she is having a hard time living in Sunagakure, and felt pretty awkward on having Kankuro and Temari as in-laws. However, if Sasuke had chosen to stay with Yuri, the two got married and had four children: Hana (eldest child; daughter), Katana (second eldest child; son), Naga (second youngest child; son), and Ran (youngest child; daughter). Trivia *Favorite Food: Noodles or any kind of pasta *Least Favorite Food: Sour food *Favorite Flower: Lily, obviously due to her name. *Blood Type: O *She wishes to fight Chifuyu. *She treasures her bracelet, even though it is hidden. *Chifuyu, her older sister, tried to kill her almost 6 times. Twice in vice-versa. *Her name Yuri, in japanese translates Lily. *Her favorite word is 'Flower' (花) *Her favorite sentence is 'He will bring balance' (彼はバランス持って来る。). *Her special bracelet is engraved with "Yuri Uchiha", heavily implied that Sasuke... may had been a special someone to her. * Even though she married Gaara, she kept her special bracelet in a special jewelry box but stopped herself from wearing it. * She had completed: 125-E rank missions, 98-D rank missions, 40-C rank missions, 20-B rank missions, 17-A rank missions and 2-S rank missions with a grand total of 302 all-in-all missions. *In the movie, Naruto: Road to Ninja; rather than having an anti-social personality, she seemed to have a personality similiar to the real Naruto, such as being the well-known prankster and class-clown. * Originally, KobushiYuki had planned to have Yuri's future with Sasuke, but due to the Epilogue, it was retconned that she, instead, have a future with Gaara. Category:Original Character Category:OC Art Category:Female Category:Konohagakure Category:FINAL